Fighting For Control
by Miss-Beckie-Louise
Summary: Sequel to Fighting For Everything We're Worth. This story looks at Bella's idea and what happens between Emmett and Bella. Does their love survive or does it crash and burn in the end?
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A/N:**Thank you to my new beta for getting this out. Thank you to everyone who has e-mailed me asking to my new beta. But I have already found one. Thank you Ashley. Also thanks to everyone who read the last story, reviewed, alerted and put it on favourites. Anyway, on with the story...

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Everything happens for a reason right?

So that means that everything that has happened in the past year has had to happen to get me here.

So I moved to Forks, met Edward Cullen, dated him, got chased across the country by a nomad vampire, got bitten by said nomad, ended up in hospital because my vampire boyfriend sucked out the venom and struggled to stop, got a paper cut on my 18th birthday party, boyfriend left me, got found by newly ex-boyfriends brother, fell in love with said brother, got bitten by ex-boyfriend, changed into a vamp, discovered powers, had an offer to join the Volturi, declined it, got engaged, got married, and now I am here.

Right here at this point, I have decided to take on the Volturi and in return rule over the vampire world. It won't be easy, but I never expected it to be.

The Cullen's and I have decided to get as many allies as we possibly can to take them on. It will be the only way.

Follow me in my story of how the most powerful vampire in the world, takes on the biggest and most powerful coven in the world to rein over us.

At the end of all of this, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and I are going to rule the vampire world, and carry on living like normal. With the help of our friends it should be a little bit easier, maybe not. I mean I am powerful.

This is my story on how we conquered the Volturi, the most feared vampire family going, to replace it, with us, the Cullen's.

* * *

**A/N:**Thanks for reading this, please review to let me know if you like it. This is chapter is dedicated to EddiesGirlx for giving me the name of the sequel.


	2. The Plan

Chapter 1:- The Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in any way, shape or form.**

A/N: Thanks to _Sobriquett_ for interim beta'ing this chapter. If any of you have Twitter please follow me at miss_bekki_lou... Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

So here I sit in the dining room with my family. My wonderful family, the family that accepted me as a human, and then even more so when I wanted to become like them, a vampire. I love each and every one of them, but obviously in different ways. Otherwise, that would be a cause for disaster.

I have Esme and Carlisle - my parents in every way that counts. They treat me more like a daughter than Renee and Charlie did when I was human.

For my siblings, I have Alice and Rosalie as my sisters, and Edward and Jasper as my brothers. Of course, I went out with Edward in the beginning, but stuff happens, right? So yeah, and now my lover, my best friend, my everything, is none other than Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen.

I love him with my entire being, nothing more and nothing less. I would do anything for him as he would for me. He's perfect. He's fun, loveable, a complete goof but he's _my_ goof. He used to be my brother when I was dating Edward, and I was his sister when he was married to Rosalie.

Of course we're all married.

Edward and Rosalie got married the day after Emmett and me. It was a beautiful wedding. I still think my wedding was perfect. But then again, it _was_ mywedding.

Getting ready for my wedding, I realised something: I am the most powerful vampire in the world. No one knows of anyone else, so technically it's me at the moment. My name has already been spread across the vampire world and I am now famous, as Peter and Charlotte have said.

Truth be told, I don't want to be famous. Why be famous for something you have no control over? I'm just an ordinary vampire with amazing powers.

So now we are sat around the table, discussing what we should do.

"I think we should go around the world and ask covens to help us. The more vampires we have behind us the less we have against us," Edward said.

"That's a good idea actually, Edward. Who do you suggest?" Carlisle replied.

"I suggest the American Nomads, the Denalis, the Amazonians, the Egyptians, the Irish, the Romanians, and the European nomads," Edward replied.

"Okay, so how we going to contact them?"

"We go and find them, visit them, and ask them to join us," Edward replied.

"Fine, when shall we go?" Jasper asked.

"When we decide what we're going to do after we get them," Carlisle answered.

"I suggest you all go and get them and Emmett and I will stay here and we help the others train so we can destroy the Volturi, and I can gain their powers to make me stronger and they can help me gain control," I said.

"That sounds pretty good actually, Bella. So we go after them and send them back here."

"Yeah, and anyone we know with a phone number, I'll phone them and ask them to come over," I said.

"Okay, well then, who's going to go where?"

"Jasper and I will go to Peter and Charlotte, and to the Amazon coven," Alice said.

"Edward and I will go to the Egyptian and Romanian covens," Rosalie said.

"Then Carlisle and I will go to the Irish coven and the European nomads," Esme said.

"Okay then, Emmett and I will stay here and wait for the others to arrive. We'll look after the house and make up some plans on what to do when the others get here. We're also going to plan where the others can hunt. I'm guessing they stick to the more original style of feeding, correct?" I asked.

"Yes, they do. We'll make it so they hunt outside of Washington State and Jacksonville too. I couldn't bear it if Renee or Phil were drained by our friends. They are still family after all," Carlisle said.

"Thanks Dad," I said.

"You definitely sure you want to do this? Rule the vampire world? Once it's happened, you can't go back."

"I know that, I want to do this. I can't let the Volturi rule us forever. Aro is so set on being powerful. He doesn't care anymore. He's not humane. He's an animal," I said.

"Okay. So when do we go?" Edward asked.

"Bella, are you okay if we leave now? The sooner they get here the sooner we can figure out what to do and how to proceed," Carlisle explained.

"Yeah, okay. You go, I'll phone the Denalis. We'll stay here and wait for the others to come. Emmett and I will start planning," I said.

"I'll get changed and get some stuff together and then we'll go," he said and left the room.

I looked to the others.

"Thanks for doing this, guys. I know you want a quiet existence, but with me around you're not going to. If you don't want any part of this, you'll still be family, I just don't want you to do anything you don't want to do," I said to them

I listened to their thoughts.

_Bella, you're crazy, right? I'll do it because we're family; I want to do this, no matter what.-_Jasper

_You're my sister in every way it counts. If this is what you want to do, I'll do it._-Rosalie

_I've seen what will happen if you don't go through with this, Bella. It will be devastating if someone doesn't do something soon. If we take over the vampire world it will be so safe and amazing. Because of you, we'll all live happily for eternity._ - Alice.

_Bella, you're my ex-girlfriend, and now you're my sister. I love you and I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again, even if it is fighting against the Volturi._-Edward.

_Bells, you're my wife, I love you, if this is what makes you happy then I'll do it. I love you, baby._ - Emmett

_You're my daughter, Bella, in every way. You might not be mine biologically but I love you forever and always. I want us to be happy, and if this is what will make us happy then I'll do it. _-Esme.

"Thanks guys. I love you guys too. Esme, you're my mom, I love you. Edward, I will always love you in a way, you're my first love, and thank you. Alice, you knew what was going to happen, and to be honest I'm glad you know what you do otherwise I probably wouldn't be going through this right now. Jasper, I'm not crazy, and thank you. Rose, you're my sister too. I love you. Emmett, you're my best friend, my lover, my husband, my life. I don't want you getting hurt because of me. But yes, it will make me happy. But will it make you happy?"

"It'll make me happy that you're happy. Don't argue with me, Bells, you know it," Emmett said.

"Okay. I love you, Emmett." I said to him. I leant over and kissed him softly.

"Ew... cut it out Bella," Alice said.

"Oh, yeah, and I just _love _watching you and Jasper like this. I swear, you're worse than Emmett and Rose used to be like," I said to her jokingly.

The others looked a bit timid.

"Oh, come on. You're all acting weird because of past relationships? We live together. We hear each other. There is _no_ privacy at all in this house. So why on earth are you being weird about it? Yes, I dated Edward; I loved him, but seriously, come on. I thought we were past all this," I said.

"You're right, Bella. I'm sorry for acting weird," Rosalie said.

"It's okay. Why do we constantly run around the past? We should be embracing it with two arms. If it wasn't for the past, we wouldn't be here right now, would we? Married to our other halves and getting ready to take on the Vampire Mafia," I said.

Carlisle came downstairs, changed into jeans and a dark blue top, carrying a backpack.

"Well, I'm ready to go. Esme, are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm ready," she came round and hugged us all. We stood up and hugged Carlisle too. He handed us each shiny silver cell phones.

"It can get a signal anywhere in the world and it's on contract as well you don't need to worry about credit. We'll phone you when we're sending a coven back here," he said.

"Okay. Thanks... Dad," I said and hugged him.

"Right then, we'd best get off. We'll phone you when we get to Ireland. Love you all, please be careful. Make sure you're not seen by any members of the Volturi. Any sign of them and get yourself away ASAP. Alice, if you can keep an eye out as well, please. Any sign of trouble, please phone us," he said with authority.

"Okay, Dad. See you soon."

Esme and Carlisle left the house, jumped into the Mercedes and made their way out of the drive.

Soon enough, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were ready to go. They were all going to the airport together.

"See you soon, guys. Be careful. Love you," Emmett and I said to them. We hugged them and they ran out of the house.

I turned to Emmett.

"It's really happening," I said to him

He hugged me.

"It sure is, Bella. It sure is."

* * *

**A/N:**Please Review. and Also follow me on Twitter if you have it!


	3. The Arrivals

Chapter 2:-The Arrivals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N:**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyway, I've edited, I've had this beta-d by the wonderful _Sobriquett_. Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. I enrolled at college again today. I start on the 14th so I'm hoping I can update a bit before I start my course. Anyway, please review and let me know how it is. I know I have another story on the go as well as this. But last night I started to write another one, after inspiration had hit. If anyone is interested in beta-ing it please let me know. Thanks.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Emmett went into the front room as I got my phone out.

I searched for the Denalis' home number and rang.

Tanya answered on the second ring.

"Hey Tanya, it's Bella."

"Hey, Bella, how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well, we were wondering if you want to help us fight against the Volturi so that we could rule. Aro is getting so up on power it's not fair on us anymore and it's causing more fights amongst us than ever. If we succeed, then the Cullens and I are going to rule. Will you help us?" I asked.

There was a long silence.

"I'll phone you back, Bella. I need to talk it out with the family. I'll talk to you later, cousin." she said hesitantly.

"Okay. Thank you, Tanya. Talk to you later."

We hung up.

I walked into the other room and sat next to Emmett. For the next hour and a half we hugged, we kissed, we did...other things and then we started to plan where the others could go to hunt.

As much as it sucks to plan where people are going to die it's the only way we can get strong enough to fight the Volturi. I'd also ask the vampires with the more traditional eating habits if they want to give being a vegetarian a go.

Suddenly I had a brilliant idea.

"Emmett."

"Yeah, Bella?"

"What if we bring the Quileutes into this too?" I said to him.

"That's a brilliant idea. You should phone Carlisle and ask him before phoning Jacob though," he said.

"Good idea," I said as I jumped up off the bed and ran towards the phone.

I quickly dialled Carlisle's number. He picked up after the third ring.

"Bella, I'm on a plane you know," he said.

"I know that. But I just had a brilliant idea for us," I said.

"Which is...?"

"We invite the Quileutes to fight with us!" I exclaimed.

"That's a good idea," he said.

"I know, right? I'll phone Jacob and ask him. Also, what if we offer to let the others to go hunting with us? Try and get them onto our diet?" I asked him.

"Sure, that sounds good, but only if they say yes. Don't force them into it."

"I know that Carlisle, I was going to offer and then if they decide not to then I'll just give them an area to hunt in," I said to him.

"That sounds okay. I like the way you think, Bella."

"Thanks. Anyway, I'll let you get back. Phone when you land please, Dad," I said to him.

"Will do, Bella. Bye."

"Bye Dad," I said to him.

He hung up and I phoned Jacob. He answered on the fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jake. It's Bella."

"Hey, Bells. You okay?"

"Urm.... depends on how you look at it," I said.

"Okay, well, what's up?"

"How would the pack like to fight some vamps?" I asked him

"Love to. Who? When? Where?"

"The Volturi, I'm not sure and not sure. We're planning an attack on them and then the Cullens and I are going to rule over the vampire world. Only problem is that we're getting human drinkers to fight with us. So if you can set your problems aside for the time being and help us, it would be great."

"Sure, count us in, Bells. Now then, do you want us to come to you so we can learn to fight with you guys?" he asked.

"Yes please, Jake. When do you think you can get here?" I asked.

"By tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. Also Jake, promise me that you and the others won't attack the vampires arriving here. They are vital to the fight against the Volturi," I said to him

"Sure, sure. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll make sure a couple of the pack stay here to look after La Push and Forks."

"Okay Jake. See you tomorrow," I said to him and hung up.

I walked into the front room to find Emmett on the sofa looking through maps.

I sat down next to him and snuggled into him.

"The pack are going to help us too, Em," I whispered to him.

"Okay. I can't believe this is actually going to happen, Bells," he said.

"I know, Em. I know. Do you want to rule with me?" I asked.

"I do. But I want some type of normalcy too. Maybe the Denalis can rule too. Well, not rule, but guide. Like us. I don't want us to turn into the Volturi, so hungry for power that we will destroy anything in our path," he said.

"I know, Em. I don't want us to turn out like that either," I said softly.

The phone rang and I went to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bells, it's Tanya."

"Hey Tan."

"Listen, we'll help. We'll be there in two days," she said.

"Okay. Oh, and when you get here the Quileute wolves of La Push will also be here. The alpha of the pack was my best friend when I was human. He's going to help us too. Please don't attack them on arrival," I said to her.

"Okay, we won't. Listen, we're going to start packing. So I'll see you in two days," she said.

"Bye Tanya. Drive safe," I said to her.

I texted the family to ask them to warn the others about the pack. Almost simultaneously I got their replies.

_Hey Bells. I've told Peter and Charlotte, they're on their way. They will turn up in a couple of days. They're going to see a couple of other nomads and ask them for help also. If they agree then they'll be joining them. Love you. Be safe!-_Alice.

_The Romanians are in, Bella. They're on their way. They're going to see some other covens and try and get them to help also. They'll be there in about a week. Hopefully Rose and I will be back by then. I've warned them about Jacob. See you soon!_-Edward.

_Bella, the Irish coven is in. We've just landed and they were already waiting for us. I've asked them, and warned them. They're in. They'll be going to England to see a couple of covens before going home. They'll be there in a couple of weeks. Esme and I will be leaving Ireland in a couple of hours to find the others. I'll text you when I know more. Be safe please._ - Carlisle.

"Emmett!" I said.

He ran into the room.

"What's up Bells?"

"We'll be expecting a lot more covens, hopefully. The Irish and Romanian covens, and Peter and Charlotte, are in. They're on their way, but they're going to see some other covens first to try and get them to join in also. I don't know how many vampires we'll be expecting, but I'm guessing it will be a lot," I told him.

"Okay, Bells. Now then, shall we get back to planning?" he asked.

"Sure."

We planned hunting ranges for the others for the rest of the day. Soon enough, Emmett and I smelt something horrific. The wolves had arrived.

Jacob walked straight in.

"Bells, we're here!" he shouted.

"Hey, Jake!" I ran out of the room and jumped into Jacob's waiting arms. "You smell, Jake."

"Yeah, you don't smell too good either, Bells." We laughed. "Hey, Emmett. Long time no see, huh?" Jake said to Em.

"Yeah, you too, mutt," Emmett said.

"Jake. The Denali' will be arriving tomorrow, and we have covens already on their way. But they'll be visiting other covens on their way to ask for help. We don't know how many vampires will be arriving. But can you please keep the pack under control? We really need this."

"Sure, sure, Bells. No decapitating the bloodsuckers," he said.

"In case you've forgotten, Jacob Black, I am also a bloodsucker," I said to him angrily.

"I know, Bells. I'm sorry. Don't worry, the boys and I will be good. I promise."

"Okay Jake. Now then, do you need food?" I asked him

"Sure Bells, thanks."

I walked into the kitchen and started to cook up a meal for the pack. Luckily we had gone food shopping recently. Soon enough the food was ready and as soon as I turned my back the boys had already started to dig in.

After just five minutes the boys had finished.

"Man, you guys were hungry," I joked with them.

"Yeah yeah, Bells. That was great. Thanks," Jacob said and kissed my cheek.

"It's okay, Jake. How's Charlie?" I asked him, concerned about my father.

"He's good; he's started seeing Sue Clearwater. He seems happy. He misses you loads though, Bells. He stands in your doorway every night for ages before he goes to bed. It's really sad, but I think he's starting to get over it," he said.

"Thanks for looking out for him, Jake," I said.

"No problem."

The next morning the Denalis arrived and then a couple of hours later Peter and Charlotte turned up with two more covens, the Matthews and the Whitneys, one vegetarian, the other human drinkers.

Each coven was of four vampires.

The Whitneys were a coven of four girls, Melanie, Natasha, Sandy and Samantha. They lived the 'vegetarian' lifestyle. Melanie was the leader of the clan, with blonde shoulder length hair, an oval face, golden eyes and a slim body. She doesn't have a power but was respected by many vampires. Natasha was short with blonde hair and a childish face. She wasn't an immortal child as she was seventeen. She could control people and vampires. Sandy was tall with ginger hair and had a medium build. She could feel people's needs and try and meet them. Samantha was a medium height, with many layers in her hair, all different colours, mainly red, brown and blonde. She had no power.

The Matthews coven had four members, Nathan, Lisa, Michael and Lauren. Nathan was tall with brown hair and red eyes as his coven lived the traditional lifestyle. He had the power to control nature. Lisa was Nathan's mate with blonde hair, red eyes, an average height and thin figure. She had no power. They were the parent figures of the coven. Michael was roughly the same physical age as Edward and I. He had an 'Emmett' type build, with red eyes and light brown hair. He could send his thoughts to other people as well as being able to read people's minds. His mate was Lauren. She looked a lot like Jessica Stanley, but a bit taller and with red eyes. It's the only way to describe her. She can see a person's past and future.

Both covens were very nice. We all hugged and each time I came in contact with a vampire with a gift, I screamed and it was copied. It only happen the once though so it's great. I now had the powers of Edward, Jasper, Alice, Nathan, Michael, Lauren, Natasha, Sandy, Eleazar, and Kate, as well as my shield.

I hated to think of what would happen when I came into contact with more gifts. Maybe I'd explode. I didn't know, but all I did know was that I needed to learn to control my gifts, and quickly.

* * *

**A/N:**Thanks for reading. Please review :)


	4. The Others

Chapter 3:-The Others

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in any way shape or form.**

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in ages! Anyway, here's an update now. Hopefully next update will be soon. Thank you to my amazing beta, Sobriquett.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Bella has been amazing so far. She has gained so many new powers that she doesn't know what to do with them. The house is buzzing already with vampires, some I'd never heard of before today and some who I have met in previous years.

I know that so far we have only half of the number of vampires that we are expecting. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle are still away contacting covens who are contacting other covens to help us fight against the Volturi, who so far have no idea what is coming their way.

I must say I am looking forward to beating their asses so that the love of my life can rule over them. I think she will be amazing. The vampires here already are thinking of naming her queen of the vampire world. That would make me King. King Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen. I like it, has a ring to it.

Never in my years have I thought of fighting against the Volturi, but Bella brings more new ideas to the family than we know what to do with. I fully support her in anything she wants to do. I know that if we didn't fight against them soon then they would probably destroy her for being so strong. I don't want her to be in any pain or to be feared, but I suppose this is just how life is. No matter what I want, it won't work.

I want her to be safe, to be happy, and to have a long and peaceful existence. But I should have known: the clumsy human who dated my brother will be the most feared vampire in the world. If she's happy with this then I'm happy. I just don't want this to bite me on the backside.

At the moment, I'm planning where covens can hunt. I think we're going to try and get as many new vampires to start the vegetarian diet as we can. I've never like the idea of hunting humans. Yes I know I have slipped twice by killing my singers but the smell is so indescribable. I can't figure out how Edward managed to keep Bella alive so long. I know for a fact I would have killed her as soon as I smelt her. I did with the other two after all.

Bella came in the room and sat next to me, the other vampires looking around the house.

"I've just had a phone call from Carlisle and Esme; the European nomads have contacted some other vampires in China and Japan and are heading this way tomorrow. Carlisle and Esme should be here by tomorrow night. The nomads and the other covens were coming the day after tomorrow. I haven't heard from Alice, Jasper, Edward or Rosalie yet either. But I know that they are currently talking to the other covens," she said.

I hugged her close to me, and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay Bells. The others that are here are in need of hunting. Shall we ask them if they would like to try our diet, or shall we give them areas in which to hunt in?" I asked her.

"We should ask them first. Who needs to hunt, do you know?" she asked.

"Not sure, but we should ask them," I said.

Bella stood up and walked to the stairs.

"If anyone needs to hunt can you come down please?" she asked nicely.

Seconds later the room was full with everyone who had already arrived as well as the wolves.

"Now then, we would like to ask you, would any of you like to try our diet? We can send you out with vampires who are already on this diet and find it easy or you can carry on with your current diet and we will give you areas in which to hunt. You cannot and I mean _cannot_ hunt in Washington. The humans here are under the protection of the Quileute wolves, and as you're our guests you are also bound by the treaty temporarily. As soon as this fight against the Volturi is over you will no longer be under the treaty. Technically the treaty only includes Forks and La Push, but if you could avoid Washington as a whole we can avoid drawing attention to ourselves," Bella said.

Nathan stepped forward, as well as Peter.

"My coven and I have already spoken about this; we would like to try your diet; if that is fine with you," Nathan said.

"Charlotte and I would like to keep with our diet; we have tried it before and didn't really like it. We will go as far as you would like us too," Peter said.

"That is fine, Nathan and Peter. Nathan would you and your coven like to go with the Denalis? They have been on this diet far longer than us. Peter, would you please go to Oregon? Anywhere in that state, you can borrow any of the cars here if you wish too," Bella replied.

"Thank you," Nathan and Peter said simultaneously.

They quickly left and the house was quiet apart from the wolves being present. Their distinctive smell still being around but not as potent as it was when they first arrived. I had almost forgot that they were here.

My phone rang. It was Rose.

"Hey Rose," I said when I answered the phone.

"Hey, Em. Listen, we're just boarding, we should get back home by tomorrow. I believe Carlisle and Esme should be back then too," she said.

"Yeah, they should be. Are the Romanians bringing any other coven with them?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure yet. They've gone to ask some, but I don't know if they will. If they do they should be here Monday anyway," she replied.

"Okay, thanks, Rose; have a good flight, okay?" I told her.

"Sure. See you tomorrow, Em. Bye," she said.

"Bye Rose." The phone disconnected.

* * *

The next couple of days have gone by quickly. Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Edward returned the next day, along with the Irish coven, and a coven and some nomads from England and Europe.

Bella has gained another couple of powers. Some are deathly frightening and others are just pretty cool. She can now change her appearance, produce weather changes automatically and she has telekinesis. She's an amazing specimen of a vampire, Carlisle's words not mine. I've always thought she was pretty amazing.

So now we have the Romanian, Irish, Denali, Matthews, Whitneys and Smiths covens. We're currently awaiting the Chinese and Japanese covens on the Romanians' invitation. They will arrive tomorrow, we've been told, as well as Jasper and Alice arriving with the Amazon coven. Bella is amazing, she has nineteen powers, with God knows how many more she will be able to get from the fight, if she does get any. Also when we take over she will get so many more.

Bella at the moment is in the garden practising with her powers. She's had some fun with them already. Just yesterday she came in with her appearance changed, so she'd look like Rose. She sat next to me and threw herself at me. It was so scary because Rose actually came into the room and started screaming. It was hilarious, except to Rose and Edward. Personally I thought it was brilliant. Then she tried it with Edward, it was beyond funny. But then Carlisle told her off and she said sorry and then started taking things more seriously. Although she was serious before she just wanted a laugh. Everyone is getting really up-tight with the fight coming ahead.

The Matthews have taken to the vegetarian diet well so far. They came back from hunting the other day much happier then they left, and told us about their experience. Carlisle was very impressed as he usually is.

None of the other vampires have been hunting lately. We have decided to go tomorrow; a day out before training begins. It should be fun. Although, some are leaving today so they can be back in time for training to begin.

I'm looking forward to it. We have Jasper who can help us train, as well as Peter, Charlotte and the Romanian's. Bella seems to be looking forward to it also, although everyone else in the family is a bit reluctant to let her begin training for this fight. Sometimes it's like they are doing this simply because Bella has asked, although when I asked if that's the case they quickly told me they want to do this, they just don't want Bella getting hurt. Which is fair enough but shouldn't they be focused on them not getting hurt during this, because I know for a fact that if anyone gets hurt Bella will start beating herself up about this.

"You know she will, Em," Edward said answering my thoughts.

_Shut up, Edward. Leave me to my thoughts._ Then I started picturing Bella naked, just to stop him from looking and then remembered that they used to go out so I started picturing Rose in positions that we had been in when we were together.

"Okay Em, you can stop picturing my wife in those positions," he said in front of Rose.

She slapped me across the head.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"You were picturing me? Why? Is Bella not good enough in bed for you?" she asked smugly.

"She's more than enough in bed, but I wanted Edward out of my thoughts so I started picturing Bella and then I realised that they went out so I changed them to you," I answered her.

She hummed at me and then carried on reading her magazine.

Bella came running in the house, jumped on me and started kissing me passionately.

Edward coughed behind us.

Bella turned to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Edward. Did you want a kiss too?" she asked sweetly.

"No thank you Bella," he answered.

"Good, because you're not getting one," she answered and carried on kissing me,

I lifted her up and ran upstairs with her.

We didn't leave our bedroom for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N:**I will NOT write lemons. Sorry. Anyway, I've been asked by my terrific beta to mention her story _Blind Faith_ by **Sobriquett**.

_ A local radio station runs a blind date competition where the lucky couple meet on their wedding day. Edward and Bella, shy but independent, are deemed a scientifically perfect match, but how does that work out in reality? AU, AH_.

She's also writing for the Support Stacie Auction. Have a look at her profile for the link. Also please have a look at my poll. I'm currently writing a Marcus&Bella fic as well. I know I need a life, anyway, if anyone is interested in Beta-ing it for me, let me know! Please review this chapter. It'll make my... night?


	5. Hunting

Chapter 4: Hunting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga, all rights to Stephanie Meyer. I do not profit from writing this story.**

**A/N**:- So sorry for not updating for ages, my wonderful beta is getting ready to go to uni, and I've started back at college. Just to let everyone know that Fighting For Everything We're Worth is now on ! Let people know and also I now have a forum for it on Twilighted. Anyway, here's chapter 4...

**

* * *

Emmett's POV**

All of the covens are now back at the house, along with Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Rose, Jasper and Alice. The Cullens are back together. It's a great feeling. I love my wife so much, and I have always loved a good fight. I just don't understand why we should fight the biggest coven of all, the Volturi. Of course, they would want Bella for their collection, but I just can't bear the thought of spending eternity without her. She is a special being, whom I love so much.

Today is the day everyone leaves the house to go hunting. Of course, Carlisle has given all traditional vampires a choice. Either hunt out of the county or go hunting with us to sample the vegetarian lifestyle.

Most have opted for the traditional method. I understand why they have done so because human blood makes us stronger. But nevertheless Carlisle seems happy that some have decided to try our lifestyle.

The Denalis, Matthews, Whitneys, Chinese and Japanese covens are either trying or going vegetarian.

The Romanian, Irish, Smith, Amazon, Egyptian and European covens and American nomads are going for the traditional ways.

For the past day Bella and I have been organising places where the others can go hunting. It has not been easy; planning where a lot of vampires can go to eat is a bit hard, and isn't something to take lightly.

Everyone is currently standing in the garden seeing as it is the only place where we can all stand and not be cramped.

"Alright, those of whom are going to be hunting with us can you please wait inside until I have finished asking the others to hunt in their designated spaces?" Carlisle asked politely.

The Denalis, Matthews, Whitneys, Chinese and Japanese covens went inside.

Carlisle turned to the others.

"Right then. Peter and Charlotte, can you keep hunting where you went the last time please? You can again take any of our cars." Peter and Charlotte nodded and ran off,

"Stefan and Vladimir, can you hunt in Nebraska please? Maggie, Siobhan and Liam can you hunt in South Dakota? Natasha, Eva and Jackie, can you hunt in North Dakota please? Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina, can you hunt in Wyoming please? Amun, Kebi, Benjamin and Tia, can you hunt in Montana? And Alistair, Charles and Makenna, can you hunt in Idaho? While you are with us can you keep to these spots please? They are all share borders, so if it is necessary can you help each other out with transport etc., as we don't have enough cars to go around. We have planned the route so many of you can all go together. It will roughly take a day and twelve hours by human speed but seeing as we all like to drive fast it should take about a day at least. If you need any help at all, you phone any of us. You all have our numbers so please don't hesitate to phone us. Thank you, drive safe," Carlisle said and the others ran off towards the garage, got into the cars and drove off.

Carlisle turned to the rest of us, meaning Esme, Rose, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Bella and myself.

"Right, now that's all sorted, we should go hunting now ourselves," he said and the others came out of the house and we all ran into the forest.

* * * * *

Hunting with those who had never tried our lifestyle before was a lot of fun. Many complained about the taste, but decided that they could get used to it, and others took to it a lot better than we had all imagined.

The others won't be expected back at the house for another couple of days at least, so the house is noticably quieter then it has been for the past couple of days.

Everyone on our diet was currently shopping, leaving Bella and I in the house. I found her in the library. I walked up to her and hugged her close to me. She turned around, dropped her book, and kissed me softly.

She pulled away after a couple of minutes.

"Hey you," she whispered.

"Hey," I said softly

She kissed me again, a bit harder. It soon turned into a passionate kiss, and us groping at each other.

I pulled away.

"Bella, I love you, I really do, but is this what you want? You know, to fight the Volturi and all?"

She looked at me like I had grown an extra head.

"Emmett, I've told you: I want to do this. I need to do this. How many more people are going to live in fear because of that coven? I won't sit back and not do something when I can. Do you want our world to be ruled in fear? Or in peace and harmony like we could do?" she asked

"I want us to live in peace Bella, but I don't want it to happen when there is a chance that any of us could get hurt," I said.

"We'll always get hurt in the end. If things don't work with the fight and the Volturi stay in power then we'll get hurt anyway. If we defeat them then we're bound to have some covens that don't want us to rule. We'll always be in danger no matter what happens, Em. I can't sit here and think that the Volturi aren't going to come after me, because you know they will. We should at least try."

I sighed knowing she's right.

"Okay. But seriously, I don't like the idea that you could get hurt. Of course it's going to happen anyway. I just don't like it," I said

She hugged me close, and kissed me on my forehead.

"It'll be okay, Em. If anything happens, it'll be because it was meant to be. I don't want to get hurt either, but I have to try and do something about it instead of living for eternity in fear."

I kissed her cheek, forehead, and nose before settling on her lips.

"I love you, Bella. I know you want this more than anything, but promise me you'll be careful through the whole thing. I don't want to ruin what we have. It means so much to me, my Bella."

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**Bella's POV**

Things are going great at the moment. The other covens that are going to help in the fight have just arrived. They are all out at the moment, whether it is because they are hunting or because they are shopping with the forces of nature, otherwise known as Alice and Rosalie.

Emmett means so much to me but he always seems protective. Yes, I love everything about him, but sometimes he reminds me of Edward so much. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, but I wish he would tone it down a bit. Sometimes I wonder if that's why Edward and I didn't last long. I have been a vampire for about a year now. My newborn year is over; even though I have never had a newborn phase. I have always been fine around humans. Their blood doesn't call to me at all. I wonder if it's because I hated the stuff when I was human and that came with me into my vampire life.

I caught a glimpse of Charlie the other week and I heard his thoughts. He still misses me, but he's now married to Sue Clearwater. I'm glad about that. He has someone else to love. He was always hung up about Renee and was still so in love with her after the amount of time that she had left him. He never admitted it to me, but I knew that.

The wolves know about me, of course. The ones that are not involved in the fight are looking out for La Push and watching over Charlie for me. It's nice to know that even though I can no longer look after him I have friends that will.

Emmett is getting keyed up about the fight. I can understand that because I know I am feeling the same way. Everyone is here because we all believe in the same thing, which is a good thing. Hopefully after the fight, and when everything gets back to normal, the covens involved in this will be our allies for whenever we need them.

According to Alice, we have a couple of weeks before the fight. We need to start training soon. She doesn't know how things will work out. Of course, I could probably look into the future, but to be honest I really don't want to know. I want to live through it, not see it through a vision. Being a psychic kind of ruins your life. You know what's going to happen and when. It ruins the surprise and you start to rely on it, and if something changes right before it happens and you don't see it in time you're too worried about why you didn't see it to live through it.

I heard a car come onto the drive and seconds later, Alice, Edward, Rose, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle came into the house frantic.

"What's wrong?"

"We've just heard..." Carlisle starts off.

Emmett comes into the room.

"Heard what?" he asks.

"There's a prophecy."

"What kind of prophecy?" I asked.

"A prophecy of what's about to happen," he said.

* * *

**A/N:** OOO cliffhanger! Anyway, the next chapter will reveal all. I don't know when my next chapter will be up, but once I know I will post it on Twitter, URL is on my profile along with my facebook and e-mail :). Anyway, becuase my beta is awesome and manages to fit me into her schedule I've been asked to spread the word about her fanfic.

It's called _Blind Faith_ and my beta is _Sobriquett._ She's an amazing writer, with regular updates.

Please review :) I'll update soon, I promise!! i know they aren't as regular as they were for FFEWW but life is getting in the way.


	6. The Prophecy

Chapter 5: The Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N:**The biggest thank you ever goes to Sobriquett, my childhood friend, and my current beta and 'Idea's Girl' for all of my writings. She's amazing. Credit goes to her for practically everything that this girl does. I couldn't ask for a better beta, friend or ideas girl. You Rock! So sorry for the wait. It's been a while. Life's taking control. I will get this story out! I promise. Working on chapter 8 at the moment. I'm going to finish A New Love, A New Life, before taking this story full-time. Anyway, enjoy the chapter :)

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

"_We've just heard..." Carlisle starts off._

_Emmett comes into the room._

"_Heard what?" he asks._

"_There's a prophecy."_

"_What kind of prophecy?" I asked._

"_A prophecy of what's about to happen," he said._

I looked around the room, it was like time had stood still. No one was moving, no one was breathing, no sounds, and no movements.

"What do you mean that there is a prophecy of what's about to happen?" I asked Carlisle.

"Exactly that. We were shopping and Alice just started talking like she wasn't really there but it was like she was in a trance. It was strange, it's never happened before. When she came out of it, she just acted like normal, like it never happened," he answered.

"Oh. So what was the prophecy?" I asked.

"Look into my mind Bella. It will be easier to understand than anything else."

"Okay."

I turned on my power – it's not like there's a stop/go switch, but with my powers it's the best way to describe it.

_Can you hear me Bella? _Carlisle thought.

"Yes," I said

_Okay, well here is what happened..._

_-flashback-_

_Standing in Nordstrom's, Alice stopped what she was doing._

_In a deep dark voice, she spoke:_

"_It will happen soon, the fight to end all fights, the kind no man nor woman nor vampire nor wolf has ever seen. The all-powerful vampire will destroy the enemy in a single blow. Others will stand at her side, but they will not be needed. The vampire will become feared throughout the vampire world. She will have power. She will have family, friends and true love. Her family will lead others into an existence of happiness and harmony. Those who stand against her shall perish. The vampire world will become a peaceful world, a world without wars, a world full of love."_

_Alice came out of the trance and continued shopping like normal._

_-end of flashback-_

_That's what happened Bella. It's weird, I know - it's so unlike Alice to be like that. She didn't realise that had happened before we mentioned it to her. She didn't even see anything, it just happened although a couple of minutes after we told her what she said she went into a vision and said that what I had said is true. _

I pulled out of his mind.

"Wow."

Carlisle nodded. Emmett just looked around the room like everyone knew something he didn't.

"Em, come on, I'll tell you upstairs," I said to him. I turned to the others.

"We'll be back down after. I need to think about all this," I said to them before I grabbed Emmett's hand and ran upstairs to our room.

We sat on our bed, holding each other, and occasionally kissing each other on the forehead.

"Bella, what was the prophecy?" Emmett asked.

"That, I will defeat the Volturi single-handedly and all the others will be here just as a threat - no one on our side will get hurt in any way. Everyone who stands against us will perish at my hands, and when we take over it will be a peaceful world. Everything that we have planned will come true. Everything will be perfect Em," I said to him.

He hugged me tightly.

"Thank God, Bells. Doesn't it put more strain on you to know all of this though?" he asked.

"Nope. I mean maybe, I could just practice more with all the powers so that I know what my limitations are and so I can build up more power. Before the fight though I'll hunt, or better yet, do you think people could bring some blood so I can drink it here minutes before? It'll keep me strong," I said.

"That's a good idea. Do you want to go downstairs and talk to the others?" he asked.

"Sure." We stood up and walked downstairs to where the rest of the family and all the other covens were seated.

"Hey guys," I said as we sat down.

"Hey Bella, we heard about the prophecy," Eleazar said.

"Yeah it's freaky, huh?" I said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Yeah it is. Listen, we have figured out a training plan for you," Carlisle said.

"Okay? I had an idea upstairs - that I could practice daily so I know my strengths and limitations. Also, before we go to the fight, if I drink some blood it might make me stronger."

"That's a good idea Bella. I didn't think of that actually, the thing with the blood. I was going to suggest you practice though," Carlisle answered.

We sat downstairs for the rest of the day planning training, feeding habits and what we could do when it's all over.

Training begins tomorrow, as we don't have long before the fight. We figured that the only reason why everyone is here is because I now have all their powers so I can use them to fight. It's nice to know that this is my destiny. It was meant to be instead of it being a whim. Especially seeing as the prophecy was made by Alice and not by someone I had never met before. Although, most prophecies are made by people years before and not heard many times, but it's special when someone hears it.

I suspected that this prophecy had been around for many years, only not known. I wondered if the Volturi knew this was going to happen. It would be very dangerous if they did. Although we will never know if they do know, unless of course they tell us moments before they go to their death.

We plan on leaving the US to fly to Italy a day before the fight so we can set up camp and so on. We have chartered a plane for this, and only us and the pilot going on the plane. We are set to leave in three weeks.

The Volturi hopefully won't know what's hit them when they come face to face with Isabella Marie Swan McCarty Cullen. A long name but I love it - my human name with Emmett's human and vampire name.

So far we haven't come up with any more rules for the vampire world. We will be keeping humans out of the picture though. It will be too risky, although I plan on telling my parents. They have to know that I am still alive in some way. I miss them so much. Jake is planning on telling Charlie soon that I'm alive and had to fake my death for the good of the human race, which is true.

Seeing as Alice and I can't see into the werewolves' future or anybody else's that is near them we can't see how Charlie will react. But hopefully he will be happy with it. I have no human bloodlust so technically I could see him now, but I want to wait until after the fight. I need to protect him and Renee for as long as possible.

We were talking about what we should call ourselves after the fight, whether we remain the Cullens or if we should take on a different name like the Volturi. So far we haven't had any good ideas, so we're just swimming with the idea of calling ourselves, the New Volturi. If we can't figure it out, we'll keep Cullen.

The sun has just come up. It's time to start training, to turn from a vampire with a lot of gifts and no fighting experience to a full-bodied fighter - bring on the ultimate change.

* * *

**A/N:** and....BAM! anyways, next chapter will be up as soon as Sobriquett takes time out from uni work and beta's for me. She's amazing. Read her story: Blind Faith. Linkage is on my profile in my Fav's. Check out my other story too. Add me on Twitter/Facebook/MSN. Whatever. Just talk to me.

Please review. I would like to know if I should continue writing this. I promise my update times won't be as long as they have been.

x's and o's, Miss-Beckie-Louise


	7. Training

Chapter 6: Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I profit from writing this story.**

**A/N:** Heyy, so hope you liked the last chapter. Here's chapter 6. Thank you to my wonderful Beta, Sobriquett. She totally rocks. She also left a note which you can all read at the end of this chapter. XD

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

Everyone was currently standing outside in the garden, ready to start training. It should have been fun, but to be honest I had a rather bad feeling about what was about to happen. I mean, for all I knew, I could explode. Not in the literal sense, but explode in a way that I could not control my powers at all.

"Bella, will you calm down? You're killing me with the negativity," Jasper said. Everyone laughed.

"Sorry, I'm scared that I'll work myself too hard or that I won't have any control over my powers at all. What happens if I use my powers for bad instead of good? How are you going to control me if I can't control my powers?" I said.

The others stopped laughing and Carlisle walked towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, don't worry about it, if we noticed that anything was about to happen we would try and help to stop it. If you notice anything going wrong can you let us know so we can help too? We don't want to put you or anyone else in danger but you have to work with us on this," he said. I nodded against his chest as I hugged him tight. He kissed my forehead and let me go before standing in his previous place.

"Whenever you're ready, Bella. Can you use any of your powers?" Carlisle asked.

I focused on the weather and tried to make it rain. Dark clouds covered the sky, and it started to precipitate slightly.

"Keep going Bella, you're doing great. Can you make it rain harder?" Carlisle asked.

I concentrated harder and it started to rain heavier. Soon enough we were all drenched with rain.

"Great, Bella. Now can you try changing your appearance while making it thunder, please?" he asked.

Again I concentrated and made it thunder while focusing on making myself look like Renee.

Everyone gasped.

"What?" I asked, losing my focus for a fraction of a second before concentrating again.

"You look like your mother, Bella," Emmett said.

"Really? That's good; that's what I was going for," I said.

The thunder was becoming louder and louder.

"Bella, can you focus on turning back into yourself while making lightning?" Carlisle asked.

I did as I was asked and lightning struck the field, close to Tanya. She screamed and everyone laughed.

"Sorry!" I yelled as Alice held her thumbs up.

I stopped the weather and just stayed still, catching breath that wasn't necessary and trying to regain energy which was quickly drained.

"That was great, Bella. How was it?" Carlisle asked.

"It was...interesting. As long as I keep my concentration it should be fine, but it drains me. After I rested for a couple of seconds I was fine, but I am thirsty. Do you mind if I go for a quick hunt?" I asked.

"Go ahead. We'll be here."

I ran deep into the woods before leaping at an elk, quickly draining it and burying it. I ran deeper into the woods and drained another elk before running back to the group.

I returned not five minutes later, satisfied.

"Right, I'm back," I said as I ran into the clearing.

"Okay. How many animals did you drain?" Carlisle asked.

"Just two elk," I replied.

"Hmm, interesting. So as long as there are a few animal's blood nearby you'll be fine for your thirst?" he asked.

"I presume so. Depends on how much energy I use."

"Okay. Are you ready to continue?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Very well. Grow some flowers, make it snow, and make this stone levitate, sound good?" he asked gesturing to the stone near him.

I concentrated and suddenly stems grew around me, slowly turning into roses, while it started to snow, and I levitated the stone. I can feel my energy run out quickly, I stopped concentrating as all my energy ran out. I collapsed on the floor.

Carlisle ran over to me. "Bella?!" he yelled, concerned.

"I'm... okay…" I said weakly.

"No you're not. That was brilliant," he said proudly.

"Thank you... dad," I said.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked.

"Yes."

Alice, Emmett, Edward and Jasper walked towards me carrying an elk each. I quickly drained them and regained my energy.

It was like I bounced back quickly. It was an amazing feeling.

"Right then, if we work on it, we could maybe improve your stamina so you can work most powers simultaneously without draining you so quickly. Maybe before the fight you should overfeed so you have more blood to use up during the fight. It could help," he suggested.

"That's a great idea Carlisle. Can we leave training for a bit longer? It's taken a lot out of me, and I want to rest before carrying on again later," I requested.

"Certainly, Bella."

He turned to the others. "We are going back to the house. If you would like to hunt, please do. We shall see you all later," he said.

Emmett came forward and hugged me close before turning and running towards the house with me.

When we got back I noticed that no one but the family had returned.

"Do you have any questions?" Carlisle asked me.

"No, I don't actually. I figured if I concentrate then I can do better; it takes a lot out of me though. Maybe I should keep using some powers during the day but make sure that they're ones that don't take a lot of energy, and the longer I use them the stronger I get so maybe I could start adding more powers into the mix," I said.

"That's a good idea. What powers do you suggest?" he asked.

"Maybe my mind reading, psychic and empathic powers."

"So Edward, Alice, and Jasper's powers?" he asked.

"Yeah. What do you think? Or do you think I'm asking too much too soon?"

"I'm thinking that you should use two first and then add a third in a couple of hours if it doesn't drain you," he said.

"Okay, then I'll use my mind reading and empathic. I know that Alice doesn't always have visions but I don't want to go into one if I'm concentrating on the feelings of others and their thoughts at the same time," I said.

"Very well. Good idea," he said.

I spent the next twelve hours using Jasper and Edward's powers. They didn't drain me as quickly. I fed at least three times, once every four hours. It worked out rather well. Carlisle suggested that I should start to use another power. I had originally thought of using Alice's power, but I then I thought about using Kate's power and having an electric current running over my skin.

Of course I put the power on minimum so I didn't really hurt someone. Over the hours Carlisle suggested that I make it stronger, which I did. Again, I did this for another twelve hours and I hunted seven times, once every two hours. I hoped that the longer I practised, the less I would need to hunt.

I was talking to Carlisle about the training when Alice ran into the room, horror covering her face.

Carlisle noticed first.

"Alice? What's wrong?" he asked, worried about what was about to come out of her mouth.

"I just had a vision," she said, the five words that we hated most when she looked like this.

"What's about it?" I asked.

"It's terrible," she managed to say before she collapsed on the floor.

_

* * *

A note from the beta:_

_Be nice to Beckie; she's really very good with her stories, but I beta for too many wonderful ladies – less than the fourteen there once were, but I stay busy – and so it's my fault if a chapter's late, _always_. I'm taking on new writers though if you need a beta. Also, thank you to everyone who read my story on Beckie's recommendation. Much love. (:_

_

* * *

_

**A note from the author:**

_Aww wasn't that nice. Thanks Becky :) Anyway. Now that I'm finished with A New Love, A New Life I will now work on this story with everything I have. Maybe I can get it out soon. So anyway. Please review, let me know what you thought yeah? Taa xo Beckie_


	8. The Vision

Chapter 7: The Vision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way, shape or form. I do not profit from writing this.**

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. VQ has been kind of taking over my life recently and college. Anyway, I'm writing the next chapter as we speak. So I'll get that out soon. Hopefully. Anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

Recap.

_I was talking to Carlisle about the training when Alice ran into the room, horror covering her face._

_Carlisle noticed first._

"_Alice? What's wrong?" he asked, worried about what was about to come out of her mouth._

"_I just had a vision," she said, the five words that we hated most when she looked like this._

"_What's about it?" I asked._

"_It's terrible," she managed to say before she collapsed on the floor._

**Bella's POV**

I looked at Carlisle, needing an explanation for why my vampire sister just collapsed on the floor.

"It's the shock. Sometimes seeing something horrifying from a vision or real life can knock everything out of you. It's the brain's way of protecting itself. It's happened before, only once, when she first came to live with us. It wasn't anything bad for us, but something happened and she never told us. She came round twenty minutes later," Carlisle explained.

"Oh." It was the lamest response ever but the only thing that came to mind. I tried looking into Alice's head to see if I could see anything related to why she collapsed.

Nothing.

"Carlisle, I can't hear her," I cried.

He looked at me.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Positive. I can hear everyone else in the house, but I focused on Alice more and there was absolutely nothing," I said.

"Hmm. Maybe she's completely out and the mind isn't working because it shuts down to protect itself," he said.

"That sounds like a good reason," I said.

Soon enough, everyone was crowded around Alice to see if she was okay. Twenty minutes came and went, then another.

Carlisle looked at me.

"That must have been one hell of a vision for her to be out for forty minutes," he said.

I agreed.

An hour had passed since Alice had blacked out when she started to come round.

"Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Jazz," she murmured groggily.

"You okay, Darlin'?" he asked.

"I think so. What happened?"

"You had a vision, came in here to talk to Carlisle and Bella about it and then you collapsed. You've been out for an hour," he explained to her.

"An hour? I remember having the vision, coming into the room and then everything going black. It was like I was asleep but I wasn't dreaming," she said.

Everyone looked at Carlisle.

"I think it's the brain's way of protecting itself," he said again.

There were many nods of agreement throughout the room. I bent my knees so I was level with Alice.

"You okay now, Ally?" I asked.

She reached out and hugged me close.

"Oh Bella, it was horrible," she said.

"What happened in the vision, Alice?" I asked.

"Look in my mind."

I did.

_Through Alice's eyes, I saw it was a clear day. The Volterra town centre was completely abandoned apart from the Volturi guard on one side of the square and us on the other. We overpowered them._

_I saw Aro and myself each step forward. We stood there sizing each other up before Aro stepped out further._

"_Ah, Bella, what a surprise," he said._

"_Likewise, Aro," I said._

"_Why are you doing this Bella? Have we not always lived in peace?" he asked._

"_Don't make me laugh, Aro. I am a very powerful vampire, with many powers. You wish for me to join the guard, do you not?" I asked._

"_That is true Bella. I do want you on the guard."_

"_Yeah, I thought so, that's why I'm here. I won't be joining your guard at all," I said._

"_Okay. So you won't join my guard _yet_, but you will."_

"_No, I won't. I will never join your guard as you _won't_ have a guard at all."_

"_Oh, really? And why won't I have a guard?" he asked._

"_Because I'm going to destroy the Volturi," I said simply._

"_What makes you think that you can win?" he asked._

"_I am the most powerful vampire in existence. You cannot possibly beat me."_

_Suddenly dark clouds covered the Volturi's side of the square and several bolts of lightning struck many members of the Volturi and they were obliterated._

_Aro stepped forward once more._

"_What are you doing?! Stop it! We haven't done anything wrong!"_

"_Yes, you have, Aro. You are power hungry. You don't care for anything but power. You collect vampires like humans collect key rings. You don't rule over this world. You make us live in fear. What kind of existence is that? To live in fear?" I asked._

"_It's the only existence you will ever know of, Isabella," he said._

_I grew angrier and angrier and you could see it on my face. I lifted my arms up and yelled. Lightning struck him and he started to scream. I lifted my hands and balls of fire started to rain on top of them. I threw the balls of fire at Aro and the rest of the guard and they all burnt to ashes._

_I started to struggle with my powers and everyone sensed that. Carlisle slowly walked up to me and hugged me before whispering in my ear._

"_Bella, it's over, calm down," he said over and over._

_Carlisle let go of me, moved back and Emmett took his place. I started to sob._

_He held me tightly to him while I wept uncontrollably._

_The vision faded._

I looked at the others.

"Wow," I said.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"That vision. _Wow_."

"Okay, what happened in the vision?" he asked.

"How about I show you all?"

"How?"

"I have Zafrina's power, don't I? If she can make illusions of her choice in your head, what's stopping me from showing you a vision?" I asked.

"That's... different. You can try it."

"Okay."

I concentrated on showing the vision to everyone else.

Five minutes later, everyone looked at me, either with awe or fear.

Emmett came and pulled me into a hug and kissed me softly.

"Bella, I have never seen you like that before. It scares me. I know that this will happen, but promise me that when I hold you at the end that nothing bad will happen. Please."

He looked so lost.

"I'll try, Emmett. I really will try. I don't know if it'll work, but I really will try."

He seemed to accept this, and kissed me softly again.

I pulled away and looked around the room. The others had left.

I started to cry.

Emmett pulled me into another hug.

"Shh, Bella it'll be fine. I promise. You saw the vision. You know it will all be fine." he said.

We sat down on the sofa and I sobbed.

* * *

**A/N:**Anyway, thanks for my Beta, Sobriquett, and thanks to everyone who's still reading this.

**Should I continue to write this?**

Review? Please.


	9. The Volturi

Chapter 8:- The Volturi

Disclaimer:- No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No profit is being made from writing this.

**A/N:**Sorry I haven't updated in ages... just didn't know what to put.. Anyway, the rest of the story is written, and is sitting with my beta... Thank you to Sobriquett as she's awesome :) and also thank you to everyone who's reviewed, alerted and favourited.

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

The last two and a half weeks were spent training harder and harder. Now I could use all of my powers at the same time for up to four hours straight without having to hunt until. I've learned to fight and made my powers more powerful. Carlisle said that when it was time to go to Italy the next day, everything would be sorted and that everything would be fine.

Friendships had gotten stronger within the past two weeks. Now we were living in a house full of friends, and some of the vampires had even turned from friends into mates. It had been quite spectacular to see.

We were leaving for Italy the next day. Luckily Carlisle had managed to buy a plane big enough for us all to fly in and we had a couple of vampires that could fly an aircraft. After all, with eternity to live and complete invulnerability, flying lessons aren't bad to pass the time with. We were leaving from Forks airport at 5am and we would be arriving at Peretola airport in Florence at midday.

We would be getting ready to take on the Volturi at midnight the day after, which would be Wednesday.

The rest of the day was spent getting our things packed, and put into the cars so we could drive them to the airport. As there were a lot of us, we had booked another three cars so we could all get there with our stuff.

Soon enough it was time to go, and we all climbed into the cars, each coven in one car. We arrived at the airport early, so it was easy to get checked in and go through customs, and security. Luckily all of the things we needed for this trip were either in me or in our cases.

By the time 4:45am came along, we all boarded the plane, and took off exactly at 5:00. The flight was spent going through the plan again and again, making any necessary changes due to visions that Alice or I had. In the end, it would be pretty simple, and we would win. Easily.

We landed at Florence and got our cars, which luckily we had arranged back home. We loaded our luggage and drove quickly towards Volterra.

Just outside Volterra, we decided that the best way to get things done was to make camp in the woods. That way we would have the element of surprise when it came down to the fight.

The woods were situated about ten miles away from the castle - close enough for us to make a quick entrance but far enough that the Volturi won't know that we had arrived.

We set up camp at an abandoned house - old with a lot of character. If we had had the time I don't doubt that Esme would have been in her element. Instead, we decided to go hunting. The covens with the traditional diet went off to Prato d'Era, the next town away from Volterra, while the rest of us went hunting in the woods. We all split off into pairs or threes. Emmett and I went together. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to spend some time alone.

We hunted together for what seemed like hours, taking the time to relish the closeness and simplicity that we had always had, the love for each other taking over us to make the other one feel as loved as we felt from the other.

We spent time catching up on what we'd been doing as we'd all been busy in the last couple of weeks, and just talking about nothing of any importance. Once we'd had enough of hunting we returned to the house and relished the quiet once more as everyone was still out.

We ended up practising with my powers, which is how the rest of the family and covens found us when they returned.

Edward came in, as he always does, looking like somebody had shoved a stick up his arse.

"Bella? What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Urm, what does it look like to, Edward?" I asked, getting ever more annoyed at his attitude towards me, always demanding to know what I am doing. It was like I was still going out with him again. You wouldn't actually think I was married to Emmett if it weren't for our matching rings.

"It looks like you're practising your powers," he said.

"Well done, Edward. First prize goes to you, for stating the damn obvious," I said.

"It's dangerous. You need to keep up your strength for later, you know," he said.

"I know that. But there is no harm in hunting before we go is there?" I said.

Carlisle stepped forward.

"Edward, why are you still so concerned about Bella? She's married to Emmett, she's no longer yours, and hasn't been yours since you left her in the forest and said you didn't love her. So just leave it be," he said calmly.

"Thank you Carlisle," I said in gratitude.

"You're welcome Bella. Now then, what time are we going to leave here to go to Volterra?" he asked.

"Early tomorrow." I stated. "The vision showed that it was a clear day, the square completely empty. We have to be able to clear the square without the Volturi knowing what is happening. Any ideas anyone?" I asked.

"How about a few of us go around the perimeter of the square putting signs up saying it's closed for reconstruction or something and then enter the square when the Volturi come out?" Nathan from the Matthews Coven said.

"I like the idea actually. Okay, so we leave at 6am?" I said.

There were was a murmur of unanimous agreement from the rest of the vampires and then we got to work with the final planning.

* * * *

6am came around quickly and we all left the house to go to Volterra. On the way, I hunted again, quickly taking down just a couple of elk which sated my thirst and greatly pleased the other vampires.

We arrived at Volterra square early and Liam, Nathan, Eva, Jackie and Michael all left the group to put the signs up around the square while the rest of us all stood in formation.

I was in front with Emmett standing right behind me and the Cullens standing directly behind Emmett, all in a line, with Charlie in the middle and the other coven's standing behind and around them forming a semi circle.

The others returned not five minutes later and took their positions next to their covens. The sun was high in the sky at this point and we knew in just a couple of minutes the leaders of the vampire world were going down.

It was by my hand that they would fall – me, Isabella Marie McCarty Cullen.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoooo so next chapter is the fight.. anyway. Because she rocks, I'm going to rec my beta.

**Sobriquett**: L'Heure Bleue and Blind Faith. L'Heure Bleue is Kyrene's birthday fic. It's amazing. Also Blind Faith just rocks...: _A local radio station runs a blind date competition where the lucky couple meet on their wedding day. Edward and Bella, shy but independent, are deemed a scientifically perfect match, but how does that work out in reality? AU, AH._

**Review?**


	10. The Fight

Chapter 9:- The Fight

Disclaimer:- I do not own Twilight. Nor do I profit from writing this.

**A/N:** Thank you to my amazing beta, Sobriquett. You totally rock as always. Thanks also, to everybody who has reviewed this story and continue to read this. Your amazing.

* * *

_I was in front with Emmett standing right behind me and the Cullens standing directly behind Emmett, all in a line, with Charlie in the middle and the other coven's standing behind and around them forming a semi circle._

_The others returned not five minutes later and took their positions next to their covens. The sun was high in the sky at this point and we knew in just a couple of minutes the leaders of the vampire world were going down._

_It was by my hand that they would fall – me, Isabella Marie McCarty Cullen._

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

The next few minutes were silent. The only sounds around us were the wind blowing and the birds in the sky.

Nobody moved at all. Each of us was taking unnecessary breaths to draw out the time and to try and settle our nerves. If the vision didn't come true then we would have done all of this for nothing.

We were all looking out for movement on the other side of the square when Peter said, "Here they come."

We all took a shaky breath and stood even taller then we were a minute ago.

The Volturi came into view, the three brothers standing at the front and the rest of the guard behind them. We outnumbered them, just like the vision.

Aro stepped forward, so I did too. We stood there sizing each other up before Aro stepped out further.

"Ah, Bella, what a surprise," he said.

"Likewise, Aro," I said.

"Why are you doing this Bella? Have we not always lived in peace?" he asked.

"Don't make me laugh, Aro. I am a very powerful vampire, with many powers. You wish for me to join the guard, do you not?" I asked.

"That is true, Bella. I do want you on the guard."

"Yeah, I thought so - that's why I'm here. I won't be joining your guard at all," I said.

"Okay. So you won't join my guard _yet_, but you will eventually."

"No, I won't. I will never join your guard as you won't have a guard at all."

"Oh, really? And why won't I have a guard?" he asked.

"Because I'm going to destroy the Volturi," I said simply.

"What makes you think that you can win?" he asked.

"I am the most powerful vampire in existence. You cannot possibly beat me," I said matter-of-factly; I was starting to get angry.

Dark clouds covered the Volturi's side of the square and several bolts of lightning struck many members of the Volturi. They were obliterated.

Aro stepped forward once more.

"What are you doing?! Stop it! We haven't done anything wrong!"

"Yes, you have, Aro. You are power hungry. You don't care for anything but power. You collect vampires like humans collect key rings. You don't rule over this world. You make us live in fear. What kind of existence is that? To live in fear?" I asked.

"It's the only existence you will ever know of, Isabella," he said.

I grew angrier and angrier and you could see it on my face. I lifted my arms up and yelled. Lightning struck him and he started to scream. I lifted my hands and balls of fire started to rain on top of them. I directed the balls of fire at Aro and the rest of the guard and they all burnt to ashes.

I started to struggle with my powers and everyone sensed that. Carlisle slowly walked up to me and hugged me to calm my loss of control, whispering in my ear.

"Bella, it's over, calm down," he said over and over.

Carlisle let go of me and moved back. Emmett took his place. I started to sob.

He held me tightly to him while I wept uncontrollably.

I looked up slowly and saw that the Volturi were no more - just ashes scattered by the window across the floor of the square.

I stood up shakily and the other covens cheered and picked me up. I was placed on their shoulders. We walked around the square a couple of times before I asked to be let down.

I wasn't too sure how to feel. I was the most powerful vampire in existence, so powerful that I overthrew the Volturi. What would happen now? Would vampires come after me, try and kill me?

Once I was back on the ground, I ran to Emmett and he picked me up and spun me around, kissing me softly but passionately. It was the best kiss in the world. Fireworks went off and all I wanted was to be in his arms for eternity - just how it should be.

Did I regret defeating the Volturi? No. Did I wish that things were different now? Yes, in a way I did.

We all walked inside of the castle where the Volturi were once based.

The three thrones were sitting exactly where I would have thought they'd be. I walked up to them and sat in the middle one; Emmett took the one to my right and Carlisle sat to my left.

"We need more thrones," I said to no one in particular.

Everybody laughed.

All the other covens that helped were standing in front of the thrones, while the rest of the Cullens were standing around the thrones.

Everyone was talking and laughing, all friends and family. I decided to make a speech.

I stood up slowly and the talking stopped instantly.

"Thank you everyone for helping with this. You're not friends, you're family, something the Cullens and I all delight in. We will be looking to replace what the previous Volturi called a 'guard'. If any of you are interested in working with us at all, please let any of us know, and we will set up a meeting where we talk about what we want the future to hold for us. I don't want what we do to be thought of as Volturi work or standard. It's a new life for all vampires. I want us to all live in harmony - no wars, no tension between covens like it was before. I want us to be happy; after all, we are living for eternity, right?"

When I finished everyone clapped, and Emmett got up off his throne and hugged me.

The Volturi were overthrown and in their place the vampire world now had the biggest family in the world.

* * *

**A/N:** So thanks to Sobriquett again.. Please read her fics. She's an amazing writer...

Also, I'm currently writing VQ, and a couple of one-shots... They'll be out as soon as I finish them...

**Review??**


	11. The Vampire Counsel

Chapter 10:- The Vampire Counsel

Disclaimer:- I do not own Twilight.

**A/N:** I totally forgot about this until 5 seconds ago, when I was on Twitter... Anyway, I _should_ be doing my assignment for the DRAGON, but yeah, I'm bored. So here's chapter 10... Next chapter is the Epilogue...

_Thanks to my amazing readers, reviewers, alerters and my wonderful beta, Sobriquett._

* * *

"_Thank you everyone for helping with this. You're not friends, you're family, something the Cullens and I all delight in. We will be looking to replace what the previous Volturi called a 'guard'. If any of you are interested in working with us at all, please let any of us know, and we will set up a meeting where we talk about what we want the future to hold for us. I don't want what we do to be thought of as Volturi work or standard. It's a new life for all vampires. I want us to all live in harmony - no wars, no tension between covens like it was before. I want us to be happy; after all, we are living for eternity, right?"_

_When I finished everyone clapped, and Emmett got up off his throne and hugged me._

_The Volturi were overthrown and in their place the vampire world now had the biggest family in the world._

**Bella's POV**

The rest of the day was spent getting rid of whatever belonged to the Volturi and putting our stuff in its place. It took a while as there were a lot of rooms, but we did it.

We all agreed on staying in Volterra, seeing as it wouldn't be right to bring all the trouble to any other place in the world. Plus the Volturi seemed to be accepted here. We were now calling ourselves the Vampire Counsel.

With this in mind, Esme was in her element and started making plans to transform the castle into something airy with the Cullen signature on it. Alice was out shopping with Rose and Jasper, getting new furniture and clothing for us all until we could get our stuff which we left back home.

Edward and Carlisle were seeing to our guests and talking to anyone who was interested in joining us to keep the vampire world in check. Emmett was getting our private room sorted.

Meanwhile, I was just settling into our new home and thinking of everything that we could now do for the vampire world.

* * * *

The next couple of days were spent thinking of new rules to go with the ones I first came up with:

_Rules for the Vampire Counsel_

_All newborns must come to Volterra within six months of being changed to sign a document, the document of knowing not to tell humans about us. They also have the choice to follow a vegetarian or traditional diet. If they choose to be a vegetarian then they must stay with us until they learn to control their thirst, and traditional hunters should understand the need for discretion._

_All vampires with gifts must come to Volterra to give me their gift. They have to know how to control it before they leave._

_No human must know about us unless they have a relationship with a vampire. Then the human must be changed._

_Any new member of the guard must be treated like family and be respected by all vampires._

_No vampire wars. Any vampires involved in a war will be apprehended by the Counsel's representatives. These will all either be rehabilitated in Volterra or will be destroyed._

_All newborn vampires much be declared dead for the peace of their human families. _

_All vampires have to be thirteen human years or older. Any younger and they will be destroyed along with the maker. _

_All vampires that change a human must stay with them for the duration of the change and until their registration in Volterra. Punishments for breaking this rule will be severe._

New thrones arrived for the rest of the family. They are now arranged in a line along the longest wall of the throne room.

What used to be the feeding room for the deposed Volturi is now a meeting room. It had been severely bleached but still stank so much that nobody had been in there if they could help it.

The Irish, Romanian, Egyptian and Amazon covens left a few days previously with a promise of returning once everything was sorted. Peter, Charlotte, the Denalis, Matthews and Whitneys stayed with us as our new guard, which was to be called 'The Protectors'.

Each coven had their own suite in the castle. No one had a specific title. We were just a group of vampires that were dedicated to keeping the vampire world safe. Jasper was going to train them. Alice was going to use her powers to see the outcome of each fight, so if she sees that someone likely to die in the fight, we were going to work our hardest to make sure that it didn't happen.

We were keeping all of our homes across America, but for holiday purposes only. We might decide to go back to our previous life eventually, but all knew where we truly belonged now.

Carlisle had managed to get himself a job at Volterra's hospital at nights and was starting shortly. When he was not working, he was second-in-command, while everyone was making sure that I had the top spot.

* * * *

During the months following us taking charge, we had a number of vampires join us as Protectors. We were now bigger than the Volturi ever were.

We had all been busy. Maria and her wars in America were now over. Jasper had the pleasure of defeating Maria himself, with help from Peter and Charlotte.

Things were going very well with the Counsel. We had had a lot of visitors, and ended up getting ourselves receptionists like the Volturi had. However, our receptionists were Jacob and his imprint, Stephanie. They moved out here two months after we took power. Seth Clearwater was now the Alpha for the pack in La Push as Sam had stopped phasing to be with his wife Emily.

Rose and Edward were still together, but barely. They kept arguing about me and my 'safety', Edward more than Rosalie. I thought she had just had enough of it. They didn't stay around us very often as it usually ended up in a massive argument.

My relationship with Emmett was still going well; if anything we were stronger than we had ever been and we were planning to renew our vows, as we'd been through so much already that we just wanted to show our love again.

* * *

**A/N:**So next chapter is the Epilogue.

**Review?** make assignment barely by giving me lots of breaks to read reviews :)


	12. Epilogue

Chapter 11:- Epilogue

Disclaimer:- I do not own the Twilight Saga

**A/N:** This is going to be a rather large A/N... Anyway... This is my last chapter for Fighting For Control. To be honest, I really hated writing this. It was great up to chapter 5 and then I completely lost interest. It took Sobriquett to beg me to finish it with a word war day...

Anyway, Thank you to everyone who has read this and Fighting For Everything We're Worth as it is a 2-part story.

Thank you to everyone who has me on Author Alerts, Favourites, Story Alerts and Favourites your amazing.

Thank you to everyone who read, and reviewed. You just rock.

I finished writing my first one-shot yesterday. It's currently sitting with Sobriquett so the minute I get it back it's going up. Please put me on Author Alerts if you haven't already! I'm still writing Volturi Queen, my beta has been rather busy lately so she hasn't had the chance to beta chapter 5. It will be up _very_ soon...hopefully.

Anyway, enough about my other stories here's the last chapter to Fighting For Control...Enjoy!

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

_100 years later_

Everything had been going so well in the past hundred years. Time had literally gone so fast. Charlie, Renee and Phil all died over fifty years ago and we all went to their funerals. I took it really hard, but Esme and Carlisle have been great and are now my second set of parents.

Emmett and I were going really strong, and I gained a power about forty years ago which enabled me to have human traits. We now have our own child - a little boy named Charles Philip McCarty Cullen, named after my two human father figures. We called him Charlie and he looked so exactly like my father it's freaky.

Rosalie and Edward had gotten better after he realised he actually married and loved Rose. They now lived with us permanently.

Alice and Jasper were still going great; they were now the leaders of the Protectors and train the others every day.

Carlisle and Esme were still strong and still parental figures to all of us. Carlisle had taken the role of being the leader of the Vampire Counsel. I was now deputy, which I must say I was enjoying immensely.

The Protectors are doing well. We had a bit of trouble with a vampire that seemed fine during his newborn stage and then turned into a bit of a savage after a couple of years; he started with the vampire wars again and as usual we stepped in and got rid of them straight away.

The Wolves in La Push now let us onto their land after Jacob spoke to them. Jacob has now died too but his grandson is now our receptionist and is himself a wolf. He hasn't found an imprint yet, but I doubt it will be too long before he finds her.

We are the strongest family in the world - the most feared, the most loved.

The vampire world is finally all at peace.

* * *

**A/N:**Really short but hey, it's finished.

Anyway. I want to rec a couple of stories because they are just AMAZING.

**Blind Faith- Sobriquett**

**L'Heure Bleue-Sobriquett**

**Here Comes Goodbye-aerc712**

**Let Your Light Shine-Lola Shoes**

**A Life Extradinary- Lola Shoes**

**My Yes, My No-Lola Shoes**

**Master Of The Universe- Snowqueens Icedragons**

**The Submissive, The Dominant, The Training- tara sue me**

**Wide Awake-AngstGodess003 (Mostly on LiveJournal)**

**The Training School- TheSpoiltOne and Footroza**

**Help Wanted- jaxon22**

**Bella Hale- JulesSC**

**

* * *

**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Fighting For Control**

**Please Review :)**

**xo Beckie**


End file.
